


Назови мне свое имя

by Big_Fish



Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/pseuds/Big_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на песню Lumen - "Назови мне свое имя"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Назови мне свое имя

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olya/gifts).



На эту вечеринку Идзаки затащил одногруппник - парни с архитектурного не первый раз бухали с инженерами, но все предыдущие разы Шун был занят, то подготовкой к зачету, то написанием очередного эссе, в общем "пропустил все веселье", как убеждал приятель.

Веселились здесь, и правда, на всю катушку. Прямо с порога Идзаки вручили банку холодного пива и потащили знакомить со всей местной тусовкой. 

Где-то на пятом "отличном парне" он сдался, перестав запоминать имена и соотносить их с мелькающими перед глазами лицами. Идзаки искренне надеялся, что энтузиазм его одногруппника скоро иссякнет и ему, наконец, удастся выцепить себе еще пива и куда-нибудь приземлился, например в район вон того, очень удобного с виду дивана. Правда он кем-то был уже занят. Идзаки с неодобрением покосился на затылок, парня облюбовавшего диван, мысленно транслируя ему сигнал "освободи мне место, мудак". Одногруппник, ошибочно истолковав его интерес, немедленно повел Идзаки знакомится с подлым захватчиком. 

\- А это Токаджи-кун, он лучший студент на первом курсе архитектурного. 

Парень на диване обернулся и Идзаки застыл - тот же взгляд, та же стрижка, та же осанка, даже блятский диван, будто прибыл прямиком из Судзурана. 

\- Токаджи Юджи, - Токаджи настороженно посмотрел Идзаки прямо в глаза и слегка кивнул.

Одногруппник, как заведенный, продолжал рассказывать насколько Токаджи-кун талантлив и хорош в учебе, будто тот ему доплачивал за рекламу. Идзаки мог бы рассказать о Токаджи совсем другую историю. Он мог бы вспомнить как по вине этого "талантливого" парня висел во дворе Судзурана, прибивая каплями собственной крови горячую серую пыль, мог бы вспомнить, как сам потом в мясо разбил это лицо, вымещая злость, унижение и боль. Он мог бы рассказать, как они дрались с Токаджи плечом к плечу в коридорах Хосена и как пили потом до отключки, празднуя их первую и единственную общую победу. Он мог бы, но...

\- Идзаки Шун. Приятно познакомиться. 

...некоторые истории иногда лучше начинать с чистого листа.


End file.
